halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slipstream Space
Explosion? In Halo 2 (maybe other places too) when the Covenant ship jumped into slipspace while in New Mombassa, it created a huge explosion, destroying the city and unearthing the Ark. Does this happen often? Why isn't anything about the explosions listed here? Salty 02:11, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Probably because we never observed a jump inside a planet's atmosphere before. I don't think it happens elsewhere, but then I haven't read the books in a while. --Dragonclaws 05:07, 1 September 2006 (UTC) it doesnt mention explosions in the books so far -Climax Viod 19:55, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :It doesn't mention explosions, but it does mention that if you jump to slipspace in an atmosphere, it tears up the planet close to you -- Lorddarkrevan 11:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Physics Sorry boys. I have to correct you there. It is mentioned in the books. And I can tell you why there is an explosion. In Halo: First Strike, Master Chief and Cortana, along with Sargeant Avery Johnson and other UNSC personell, commandeer the covenant ship Ascendant-Justice. They are attacked and are caught in the gravity force of the gas giant Threshold. Cortana uses the much more 'finely tuned' slipspace mechanics engineered by the covenant to break a slipspace tear in orbit, the vectors in line with the gravitational pull as another portion of the equation used to establish the correct slipspace tear. This information was leaked to the covenant by the onboard AI before Cortana could tear it code by code. UNSC ships cannot perform and in atmosphere jump because of the different way of enterring slipspace used by UNSC Shaw Fujikawa drives in ships. While the SF drives plow their way into slipspace, covenant ships slip into it seamlessly. Think of it like a chainsaw, compared to a scalpal, for cutting through a piece of paper. Why there is an explosion? I do have a theory, or two. 1) I slightly doubt more than the other Slipspace jumps are evaporated via Hawking radiation by UNSC ships and a similiar method by Covenant ships, I beleive. So, since the jump was so sudden and on Earth, where the covenant were attacking anyway, they had no need to contain the jump and the energy released. This is what caused the destruction. 2) Because they are in atmosphere, instead of in space which is a vacuum, the explosion was caused because the particles in our atmosphere caught 'flame' through the temporal rift and closing of another dimension. This is a similiar theory to what scientists believed the atomic bomb might do to the atmosphere, but on a more contained level. As long as we are on the subject of the explosion, thats what unearthed the ark, I beleive. Its all very coincidental, and that is what's going to make a sort of cheesy yet understandable plot twist for Halo 3. Just thinking. With love, A friend of a Friend (I keep forgetting to make these contributions logged in, which is funny:)) :Graves...wow. Excellent analysis, yet again, I fail to concur. I can understand it for mini-black holes and Hawking Radiation, which is simply that black holes must radiate energy as they continue on a temporal axis (i.e. - go forward in time), as they absorb information and matter/energy (all the same according to e=mc2). The reason that some don't believe the existance of hawking radiation is that mini-black holes explode in huge, stellar conflagarations of gamma radiation according to the theory of hawking radiation. these are, according to the calculations, astronomical enough to be seen on Earth. I could see a UNSC ship making an explosion, not a Covvie ship, *sighs* Not bad for a thirteen-year-old, eh? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ''' 01:16, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :That would also explain why when Master Chief made the slipspace jump from Installation 04 to Reach aboard the Ascendant Justice in Halo: First Strike, the timestamp data didn't corraborate with each other, seemingly that the ship had accelerated in time. Cortana exclaims something to the effect that 'The Forerunner artifact had manipulated their slispace travel, wanting them to come there.' That theory in itself shatters the basis of a considerable amount of common knowledge considered fact, so I wont even go into that. It has alot to do with an exostential quality to Forerunner artifacts, having the abilities to warp space and time to their own liking, playing "god" if you will. God? There's that word again, brought up in a rant about the forerunner. I don't think they're gods though, since 'God' created life... Why would they create themselves? :Lovely. :-A friend of a friend. :User:CaptainAdamGraves :: ::-49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ' 21:16, 4 December 2006 (UTC)] ''Retrieved from User talk:CaptainAdamGraves... Hmmm... Perhaps slipspace works differently for the Covenant. Cortana in Halo:First Strike did note that the slipspace jumping capability was much more finely tuned in the physics department. I have another theory. It's about cars... But I need some more time to fine tune to analogy. User:CaptainAdamGraves :What the hell about cars? Anyways, what H:FS says makes perfect sense. Space is composed of an infinite number of infinitesimally small quantum strings - the proginitors of stirng theory. The vibrations of such strings create particles and the spacetime continuum and the multiple 11 dimensions...if the Covenant can slip ships through chains of such strings, they would have infinite accuracy. Literal infinite accuracy. The several picometer deviation of their slipspace courses are probably through quantum uncertainty in transversing such strings. =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 22:12, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::And you're thirteen, and you already know such scientific terminology? Damn, if only I had been that scientifically inclined those few years ago, maybe now I wouldn't have so much trouble with Chem. class. But, I understand what you are saying. It would mean that human ships cannot move through the precise strings, they can only navigate in that dimension with estimated fields of courses, picking a course string at random, plotting the course vectors, and waiting. This would explain why human ships take months in slispace at some times, while other times they only take a matter of days. Though, still, the random probability of a human ship achieving the perfect jump must be astronomical when it's random. But for a covenant ship, it must just be routine. It's why they were able to do such accurate jumps when fighting the MAC cannons orbiting Reach. Correct? I'm hoping that I am able to grasp what youre saying, because it truly is interesting. ::Lovely. ::User:CaptainAdamGraves :::Well, only partially correct, my dear Helen. THe impression I get is that UNSC starships use these miniature black holes and the resultant Hawking Radiation (see above) to blow holes in Slipspace - to superwiden certain quantum strings. Of course, such a blowing up and enlarging of quantum strings is not accurate. Hell no. It would be nigh impossible to control the emitted radiation to open the precisely correct strings required. Then, you're correct. A semi-blind jump, several million kilometers plus-minus of their destination. The reason that they take so long, I believe, is that they need to continually generate energy to keep the quantum strings open. Like fully open so that the UNSC ship can continue travelling. I believe that Covvies do it much faster because they are not trying to influence a whole mass of strings. UNSC ships need to randomly create exploding black holes to maintain probably more than trillions of strings open, 'cuz they can't tell which ones they've opened, which ones they're using, so they don't dare to close a few in fear of cutting themselves away into alternate dimensions forever...Covvies just open one string. That's it. :::All guesswork, of course, but backed by quantum mechanics. :::And Helen, I know this b/c I did a lot of astrophysics, chaos theory, and quantum mechanics work two years back. Those were great times. I was 11 then...=D :::And do you need help w/ chem? I've taken General Chemistries I and II, and if there's anything, feel free to ask 49 Proximal Secant. :::And it was only after a Google search I found out whatever math theorem you were sprouting 'bout secant. Damn. I only know the integration and differentiation of secant, how it's made on the coordinate plane and right triangle and how to plot an equation w/ it onthe polar plane...yeah...damn. Math major, may I inquire? :::Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 02:06, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Blowing Things Up maby seeing as it was a human planet the covenant decided to let off one of there big fancy bombs like they did to the athens and the malta--Fatman ninja 21:48, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :no offense, but what in the stars are you speaking of? cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 22:14, 4 December 2006 (UTC) A theory about slipspace radiation UNSC ships are equipped with lead foil that protects the marines from the high amounts of radiation due to slipspace travel, but it is unknown whether the Covenant utilize lead foil as well. I think that the radiation may not have any effect on them whatsoever. My basing for this is that humans can suffer mild mutations and genetic disorders because of plasma radiation from plasma grenades. However, Covenant Unggoy are seen throwing plasma grenades at every possible chance in "Halo: Combat Evolved" and "Halo 2", and there are no discernable side effects. Further proof is the fact that Grunts do not have energy shields, and the grenades touch their bare flesh, as there is no armor on their arms. This leads to speculation that perhaps the many species of the Covenant have perhaps evolved an immunity to plasma and slipspace radiation. Spartan-320 13:59, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Advancements By 2525 - Epsilon Indi to Reach - two months, despite being between 10 and 11 lightyears apart in real life. By 2552 - Reach to Earth in only 19 days, being about ten lightyears. Future? - captured Covenant tech. Should we add the section? Obviously expanded, rather than the barebones here, but is it worth including? 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:53, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Speeds I've done some calculating, and come out with some interesting results. * Lieutenant Wagner's Prowler managed to reach Earth in four days. Epsilon Eridani is 10.5 ly's from Earth. That gives us a speed of 2.625 lightyears per day. * The Gettysberg, travelling from Tau Ceti 11.89 lightyears away from Earth, reached it in 35 hours (min estimate) with a Covenant slipspace matrix, giving a figure of .33 lightyears per hour, or 8.15 lightyears per day. that's quite a figure. 2.6 l/d vs 8.l5 l/d? No wonder we were losing so badly. The Covenant take one third of the time it takes human drives! Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:11, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, instead of using the ambiguous Gettysburg travel (because it never states when the ship arrives at Earth), I used the time it took the Covenant Destroyer that Blue Team hijacks in GoO, one hour, and the distance from Earth to Zeta Doradus, which is 38 lightyears. 38 lightyears in one hour?? thats 912 lightyears per day! No wonder we were losing this war! Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Daaamn. -- Sgt.johnson 03:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Now, this is interesting. I've recently realized that the UNSC's sphere of influence is a lot bigger than we've been led to believe. It is possibly up to five hundred light-years wide. Look at this: ::::Beta Centauri: 525 light-years from Earth. Human slipspace velocity: 2.625 ly/day ::::525/2.625=200 days (roughly). With cryotubes, that's nothing!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ???? In Halo: First Strike it says cortana looks for a Slipspace drive on pelican despite the ship having no mention of it having lead foil. Matterwave Transport Without Transport I'd love to read the page that the sentence leads to - unfortunately, the link doesnt work. Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:00, 24 March 2008 (UTC)